Dear Lonely
by xFioLee
Summary: "Fionna..Please.. stop.." Fionna looked at Marshall, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?" Marshall stared down , refused to show his tears. "Please stop what you're doing.. It's making me fall for you even more.. Don't make this hard for me.."
1. Prologue (1)

_Human._

Just the sound of it makes me wanna throw up.

_Fiona._

Just the sound of her name makes my heart beats fast.

Why?

She doesn't even like me.

So why bother?

I didn't know.

All I knew is that I _loved _her.

_But she's a human._

I don't care.

So what if she's a human?

I love her and that's all she needs to know..

And you can't do anything about it.


	2. Breaking Apart

"You think you know me? Well you're dead wrong."

The Vampire King.

Now I know some of you will think that "_Wow! He must be very busy all the time!" _or _"You got high responsibilities for being a king" _or even _"We have to stay away from him! He's dangerous. He __**is **__the king after all."_

Well, all of you are wrong!

One, I don't care about the Nightosphere. My mom is managing it. For now.

Second, I don't have any responsibilities and I don't think I will have. Like I said, I don't care about everyone.

And third, you think I'm dangerous? Try hanging out with me, let's see if you still think of me as a dangerous being.

All I wanted to do was to scream at people who are judging.

Who are they to judge me?

What did I ever do to them?

Have you ever felt so hated that you wanted to die right here and now? That's what I'm feeling everyday of my life. I wanted to die.

That is, till I met her..

"Hey Marshall! Are you okay?"

I blinked my eyes. Now that got me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmp! You're not listening again!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Fi. I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asked me.

"About.. tickling you on the ground!" I pushed her down and tickled her.

"Hahaha! S-stop!" Fionna said through laughs.

"If only you say I'm the hottest guy in the Land of Aaa"

"Neveeer! Hahaha!"

I tickled her more. She is laughing so hard, her face is red. Wait…? Red..? Oh no! I bit my lip to stop myself from attacking Fionna.

Damn! I was so tempted.

"M-marshall! I c-can't breath!"

I didn't listen to her plea. Instead, my fangs grew a bit longer.

_Why was she so hard to resist?_

My hands moved to her neck. I leaned on her face. She was panting, probably out of breath. There was still the color red on her face. I licked my lips.

"Marshall! Why'd you do that for?" she said her eyebrows furrowed.

I feel like I'm deaf. I could only concentrate on her face and the blood that stayed, reflecting the red color. I moved closer to her neck and smelled it. Hmm, she smells like strawberries.

"M-marshall? What are you doing?" she asked. I could tell that her voice is shaking.

_She's scared. She's scared of me._

I opened my mouth and moved my fangs around her neck. So soft..

_**Marshall stop! While you still have the chance! **_The tiny voice in my head decided to spoke up.

My eyes turned red. And I didn't listen to the tiny voice in my head.

_He's a monster!_

_Get rid of him!_

_He'll suck the red out of you!_

_Get away!_

_Go to hell where you belong!_

_MONSTER!_

I cringed at the voices in my head. I am not a monster! And I never was! Hate flashed through my eyes. And without thinking, I dug my fangs to Fionna's neck.

A sharp gasp escaped her mouth. A small trail of blood trickled down her neck. I licked it off. I wouldn't want to waste the delicious blood. Her blood was so delicious! Damn! If I knew her blood was this good, I would have done this a long time ago.

_**You said you're not a monster. Then why are you doing this to her? You didn't even ask for her permission. Doesn't that make you a monster?**_

I stopped. The tiny voice was right. I was too blinded by my anger. I dug my fangs out. I looked at her beautiful pale face. She looked terrified.

_**See what you did to her? You sucked the life out of her!**_

"No.. it can't be.." I whispered. "Fionna..?"

Suddenly, tears were forming on her blue eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

Tears were streaming down her pale face. I did this to her. I claimed that I'm not a monster but on the inside I really am one.

"Fionna.. I'm sorry.."

"Get the hell out.." she said it with full hatred.

I feel like a million knives piercing through my heart, even if I don't have one. She made me feel like I actually have one.

"What..?"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN!" She screamed.

"I don't want to see you anymore.. I thought you were my friend.. but I was wrong.."

" I want you out of my life."

My eyes went wide. She wants me out of her life? I feel like my whole world is breaking apart. So this is what it feels like.. to love someone but she wants you out. Fionna is my whole world, wait.. _was _my whole wolrd. Tears were building up in my eyes. Of all 300 years of living, this is the most painful moment. So what did I do? I ran away from her.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran blindly to the woods. I don't know what to do anymore. My life was revolving around Fionna. I was always depending on her. And now? I've got nobody, but myself.

I feel so alone.

_**Well.. you could always go to the Nightosphere..**_

The Nightosphere. I forgot! But.. I'll see my mother. But then, I've got nowhere else to go. I chanted some words and then the portal to the Nightosphere open.

Goodbye Aaa.

Goodbye Fionna.


	3. King

Fionna's POV

I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. It's just natural for him to do that. Because he's a vampire; all they do is biting and killing. I thought Marshall was different from them but I guess I was wrong.

I sighed as I wash the shampoo of my hair. Is Marshall mad about me for saying those rude things to him? Probably yes. I'm guessing he won't talk to me for a month or two. But whatevs, I'm mad at him and that's all there is to know.

I looked at the scar on my neck. How could he do such a thing? I thought he was my friend. Tch, just great! I'm sure Cake will definitely notice this. How could I possibly hide this from her? She'll probably think that I let Marshall do this to me, which is a big NO!

I sighed and went out of the bathroom. I looked for clothes and just wore my normal clothes. As for my scar, I covered it up with bandage. I went downstairs and saw Cake cooking breakfast. It smells really good.

"Hmm! What's cooking Cake?" I said. I really want to devour the mouth-watering food right now. "Pancakes and bacon." Cake said and threw it perfectly on my plate.

"Yum! Time to dig in!" And I devoured it like a hungry wolf who haven't eaten for days. "Wow! Slow down there babycakes!" Cake said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She is obviously enjoying the fact that I looked like a pig right now.

"Um.. Fionna? What's with the bandage on your neck?" Cake asked worrily. Oh no! what should I say?! Um..

"Ah.. Hehe.. Nothing to worry about Cake.." I said awkwardly. Okay, I'm not good at lying but I have to try.

"Did someone bit you?" she asked suspiciously. I should have known. I can tell that she was suspecting something. Should I just tell her the truth?

"Umm.. N-no.. Of course not! W-why would you say that? Hehe.." _Fionna, you big fat liar! _What was happening to me? This is the first time I've lied to Cake. And I never really keep secrets from her, that would be kinda bad. Ugh! Great! I feel so guilty now.

_See? Did you see what Marshall did to you? He made you lie. I wonder what else._

"Fionna? You're not lying, are you?" Cake asked. I feel so guilty that I just want to burst into tears. Cake trusts me with all her heart and what do I do? I lied. I lied to my own sister, to my only family. I'm sorry Cake.

"I'm not lying Cake.. Please trust me.." I felt a lump on my throat. The way I said those three last words makes me sick. I feel so disgusted with myself. How could I do this to Cake? Is this how Marshall felt when he did that?

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for doubting you babycakes. It won't happen again, I swear." She said with a smile on her face. And I swear too Cake that this will be the first and last time I will lie to you.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. After that, I finished breakfast and went outside. The air is so refreshing today! The sky is so blue! And the sun is shining so brightly. I might even burn my skin if I stay too long.

Then it hit me. The sun. The word "burn". It reminded me so much about him. I wonder how he's doing right now? Come to think of it, where is he living now? It's been 2 days since _that _happened. Should I apologize to him? Wait, why should I apologize? It's his fault. So why should I blame myself?

I sighed. Yup, my pride was too high. But there is one thing that I'll admit.

Is that I really miss him…

Marshall's POV

"Your majesty! We caught an intruder in the castle. What should we do to him?"

"Keep him guarded. I'll discuss matters with him later."

The guards bowed their heads and said, "Yes, King Marshall."

Suprising, isn't it? To think I am acting as a real king right now is nearly impossible. Wanna know how I got in this situation? Well..

_***Flashback***_

_I chanted some words and then the portal to the Nightosphere opened._

_Goodbye Aaa._

_Goodbye Fionna._

_As soon as I got in the Nightosphere, a group of demons greeted me. It was all red and black. It's been a while since I visited the Nightosphere. And I must say, it had changed a bit. I wonder how my ymom is doing right now? I should pay her a visit._

_I floated carefully so that nobody could see me. But unfortunately, someone did. "Hey you!" One of the demons said. My eyes went wide and flew very fast. He flew to where my direction is. How very unfortunate of him. This has got to be one of the worst days ever._

_After a few minutes of chasing, he finally caught me. Hey don't blame me! I was getting tired. "I'm taking you to your mother, she will be so pleased to see you."_

"_Why the heck didn't you say so?! I was heading to her!" The fuck? So all that flying was a waste? Tch. Like I said, it's not my day._

_We finally arrived at the palace. I was tied up in ropes just in case if I get away._

"_Your highness, I have brought your son." He said and threw me on the ground. _

"_Hm. Marshall Lee?" She gasped. I rolled my eyes. Is this some kind of reunion? Well, I'm definitely not happy.._

"_What a surprise. It's been a long time, son." She said. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Yeah, It is." I said, trying to sound so happy, which failed._

_She floated towards me and held my chin. "Well, that's not the way to greet your mother. Where are your manners young man? Are you influenced with that mortal you always hangout with? Hm?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Leave. Fionna. Alone." I said. "Hmp. Typical. So what brings you here?" she said and floated back to her throne. _

"_I-I've got nowhere else to go.." It was embarrassing but I have no other choice. "Oh, really? Haha! Well, how about you stay with your little Fionna?" she said with a smirk. She knew what was happening between us. She just wants me to admit it. Damn her!_

"_We got into a fight." I said. "About what?" she said with a hint of tease in her voice. I can tell she's enjoying this. Tch! I hate her!_

"_Because I __**accidentally **__bit her, okay?! And she got mad at me and she wants me out of her life!" I said. Tears were building up again. No. I can't cry. Not in front of her, NEVER. _

"_Accidentally? Are you sure?" she said. Tch! Does she really want me to admit it?!_

"_Okay! I enjoyed it! And.. I.. meant to do that.." she laughed, an evil one. "Oh Marshall, you've gotten really soft.. Hahaha! I can't believe this!"_

_Was I really getting soft? Just for a girl? Wow, even I can't believe it. She stopped laughing and her face is serious now._

"_You're not fitted to become king anymore."_

_Those words. What did she say? I'm not fitted to become king anymore? How could she.. "W-what?" I said. Confusion is written on my face._

"_I think you heard me the first time. You're not fitted to become king anymore. I must say Marshall, I'm really disappointed in you. I've got high expectations from you and all you do is let me down." She said. She looks really sad. She's right. I am a king. The Vampire King._

_The Vampire King. Those three words made me think back. About the cruel faces, the people who are so judging, and Fionna. They said cruel things about me that aren't true. Then it hit me. They say I'm a monster? Then I'll show them what a true monster can be. No more mercy._

"_I'll prove you wrong." I said with full determination._

"_Then prove it. Kill your emotions. Show them what a true vampire king is. Show no mercy son. Make me proud." She said. _

_Yes, maybe it is time. Maybe it is time I act as a king. I'm sorry Fionna, I tried my best for you to accept me but I guess we aren't made for each other._

"_I will."_

_***Flashback ends***_

And that's how I got in this situation. I am proudly sitting on my throne. It feels good to be the ruler. Everyone is obeying your orders; they all look up to you.

"Your majesty, let's go." One of the guards said. "Yes, I'll be there."

Well now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to.

I sighed and smirked.

It feels good to be the King.


	4. Alice

Marshall's POV

As I walked down the hallway, I keep thinking of what mom said to me. "Oh and Marshall? You're going to need a Queen." And that actually surprised me. A Queen? Pffft! I don't need that. And besides, I can handle problems on my own.

As I approach the dungeon, I noticed something, there were no guards protecting it. So that's why they can easily break out. This place needs discipline! What was my mom thinking? Is she insane or something?

I went inside and it was very dark. All I saw is a mixture of dark red and blood. Good thing I have demon eyes. I kept walking until I saw a bright orange light. "King Marshall, over here." I heard someone said. I looked to where the voice is. Oh, it was one of my guards.

I walked towards him and as I got nearer and nearer, I saw another figure and another and another. Wow! There's like a bunch of guards in here. Now I'm really excited to see the intruder. "Let me go!" Hm? Is the intruder a girl? "Not until you say the reason why you are here." One of the guards spoke up.

I decided to interrupt them. "You! with the torch, put that torch near the intruder so I can see it's face." I said with full authority. "Yes, your majesty." He said and did what I said. Now I can see the intruder and I must say am amazed. It's a woman.

She had golden locks that went to her waist, piercing emerald eyes, vanilla skin and sharps fangs popping out of her pinkish lips. Overall, she was exquisitely beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees and golden sandals.

"Um.. your majesty?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I was so amazed by her beauty that I didn't notice my jaw dropped. I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed a little "S-sorry.." She giggled. "Looks like your king here has a crush on me."

I blushed even more at her statement. "I do not!" It's true. Even though, she's beautiful, Fionna was still written in my mind. "Hm?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, of course" I replied.

"Oh well." She said and release herself from the ropes. Wow, she's strong. She floated towards me and smirked, "You're the king, right?" she asked. "Yes, I am." I said. "Oh! This must be my lucky day!" she said happily. "Why would that be?" I asked. She grinned, showing her white fangs. Fangs? She's a vampire too?

"You'll know later on." She winked. I was in a complete daze. How can this girl be so confident at a situation like this? Doesn't she know that I can kill her right here and now? "King Marshall Lee, right?" she said. I nodded, wait? I still didn't know her name yet. "What's yours?" I asked.

She smirked and said, "Alice."

Cake's POV

"Fionna dear! Where are you going?" I asked. "Oh, I'm going to Flame Prince!" she said. "Be careful dear!"I said. Hey! It's dangerous too you know. She might get burned or something. "Haha. Yes Cake!" she said.

I watched as her figure was slowly fading. I sighed and closed the door. I sat slowly on my knees. I kept thinking about what Fionna said. It brought tears to my eyes. Imean, how could she? I sighed and said to myself, "Fionna… you bad liar.."

Fionna was never good at lying. No. so she could tell when Fionna is lying. She was definitely lying to her. Bout how could she? Doesn't she trust her? Of all 16 years of together, (Yup, Fionna is 16 now) Isn't that enough to gain her trust?

I sighed. I must not think about this right now. All that matters is that bandage on her neck. It seemed so important to her. It's not just some ordinary injury. Because if it was, why would she lie then? Fionna never lied to me. So, why now?

Maybe she got bitten? My eyebrows furrowed. Don't tell me..

_Marshall Lee._

No, it couldn't be. Fionna couldn't let Marshall bit her… or would she?

This is so frustrating! I have to get to the bottom og this. I can't let this slip away. I have to see Marshall Lee.

I stood up and opened the door. I need to see him. It's been a while since I last saw him. Oh and to tell you the truth, I'm actually not afraid of vampires anymore. I don't know how but it just snapped. I think I was only being childish back then.

Marshall's POV

"Alice?" I asked. "Yeah?" she answered. "What is your purpose here?" I really want to know. She sighed and said "Fine, I'll tell you but first, let me see your mother." I cocked an eyebrow. She wants to see my mother?

"And why would that be?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Because I said so?" she said happily. This girl is so hyper! She's beginning to be a pain. And it's really starting to annoy me. "Ugh! Fine!" I said. I turned to one of the guards and said, "Take her to my mom. She'll know what to do with her."

He bowed and said, "Yes your majesty." He took Alice's hand and dragged her away. I could've sworn I heard Alice say "Hey! Hands off!" I chuckled to myself. Poor little girl. "Let's go." I said to the guards.

After a few minutes, we arrived at mother's office. I was standing at the red door. I could hear Alice's grumbling inside. "You can go now."I said to the guards. They bowed and walked away. Now, I was alone. I listened to their conversation.

"You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless!" Alice said. She was sitting on a red chair facing my mother. My mother was laughing. "Say _mom,_ Oh wait.. Is it okay if I call you that?" she hesitantly asked. "Oh Alice dear! It's okay!" she smiled softly at her. Or is that even possible?

"Haha. Oh, right. I can't wait for his reaction about this. I'm sure he will totally freak out." She said and took an apple from the desk and bit it. "Don't worry about that Alice dear. You're beautiful, I'm sure he will accept it." _What are they talking about?_

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes of course dear. Just give him some time and he will surely fall for you." she winked at her. "Oh! I love your idea mom!" she said and started to jump up and down. _Hm? I'm so confused._

Alice stopped jumping and became serious. She looked at mother with red eyes. Wait, her eyes can turn red? Wow! Now, I'm really impressed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continue to stare at her. She looked like she's thinking. "What's wrong dear?" Mother asked worrily.

"What about that human girl?"

_Human?_

_Girl?_

* * *

_"The worst thing about being lied to is knowing you weren't worth the TRUTH.."_


	5. Married to her?

Cake's POV

I finally arrived at Marshall's house. This place didn't change a bit. It's still creepy and dark. I felt eyes staring at me. I turned and saw a bunch of bats looking at me with those dark eyes which made me shiver. No, I must face my fears! For Fionna..

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. I waited for a minute and still, no answer. I'm guessing no one's home yet so I let myself in. As I walked in, the smell of blood lingered in my nose. I shouldn't be surprised. He is a vampire.

I saw a note on the couch. I picked it up and started to read it. It was written on blood.

_Dear Fionna,_

_I know what I did was a bit surprising and I never knew I could do that. But believe me, I didn't know. All I could focus was the smell of blood and it tempted me. I'm sorry for what I did. And I knew that time that you were not safe when I'm around so I'll go to the Nightosphere. I'm hoping you would read this and understand. Goodbye._

_I love you._

_Marshall Lee_

I knew something was up between them! But what does "I love you" have to do with it? And what is he doing in the Nightosphere? I've got questions that need answers.

So Marshall is living in the Nightosphere now? Hm, good thing Fionna taught me how to get to the Nightosphere. Get ready Marshall, I'm coming.

Marshall's POV

_Human? Girl? What are they talking about?_

"Oh you mean that Fionna girl?"mom said. she said it with venom, like she despised Fionna. Wait, Fionna? Are they talking about Fionna? And why does Alice know Fionna?

"Yes, that girl. What can we do about her?" she asked. Her blazing red eyes staring intently at mom, waiting for an answer. "Don't worry about that dear, I have a plan." She said and smirked. Then her eyes were slowly turning to it's original color; green. "Oh.. just make sure she won't get in my way." She said. "Yes of course dear." Mom said.

I've had enough. I bust the door open. An angry look sketched on y face. "What the hell are you talking about?!" The two of them looked at me, obviously surprised. "Marshall!" Alice said. "How long have you been listening son?" Mom said with a calm look on her face. "Long enough." I said.

My jaw clenched. "What were you talking about Fionna?" I said. "Oh, Fionna? Haha. Funny you asked." Alice said and crossed her arms. "What?" I asked. "You see son, I don't approve about your affection towards that pitiful human." I furrowed my eyebrows, "So what?" Alice took a few steps towards me. "So we made a plan." She smiled.

I looked at mom, confused by Alice's action. "What is she talking about?" I asked. She sighed and said "You and Alice are going to get married." My eyes went wide. "What the fuck?!" I screamed. "Language Marshall Lee!"she said. I kicked the chair next to me. "No! Don't _Language _me mom!" I hissed at her.

The demon inside me was slowly taking over. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" I said with my demon voice. I have no control over my body now. "Marshall Lee Abadeer! Drop that act right now!" she screamed. I laughed it off.

I looked over at Alice who was looking at me with fear. That's right, it's far better to be feared than to be loved. I smirked at her. I loved the way her emerald eyes were sparkling at me. "What's wrong Alice? Are you scared?" I said with a mocking tone. Then suddenly, she smirked at me and said, "Me? Scared? Hell no!" she lunged at me.

She was on top of me now. She looked at me and giggled. I went back to my original form and stared at the girl in front of me. She really have the guts. I heard my mom laughed, "Oh! Look at you two! You're so perfect for each other!" she said it like she is still in her teenage years. Typical.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. What? _Perfect? _No, that's not the word to describe us. Maybe "not meant to be". I pushed her off of me, yeah I know, real gentleman of me. "Whatever. It still won't make me change my mind. I completely disagree about this whole marriage thing!" and with a huff I marched to the door.

"Is it because of that Fionna girl?" I stopped and turned to Alice. She was looking at me, I saw sadness and hurt in her eyes. Is she really serious? After a few seconds, she looked away from me. "How did you know Fionna?" I asked. She sighed and said, "It's a long story Marsh." I smiled, "I've got time."

She looked at me and said, "Really-"

"Marshall! I think you better go and do your duty, after all! A king's work is never done." She was cut off by mom. Oh, I forgot she's here. "Umm.. yeah, okay. Alice? If you have time, come see me at my office and we'll discuss there." And before she could say something, she was cut off again. By who else? Mom. "Oh dear! I don't she has time! We will be planning for your wedding!" she winked at me.

Oh Glob no! "What makes you think I'll say yes?" I crossed my arms. She laughed sinisterly, "Oh child! I don't think you know me. You know I've got ways to make you say yes, and I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means killing your precious Fionna." She smirked evilly at me.

No anything but Fionna. My jaw clenched and said through gritted teeth "I fucking hate you." She just laughed. I looked at Alice and she was smling. Smiling? Does this mean she likes getting married to someone like me? Someone who is capable of killing her? Someone who has no heart? Someone so evil and dangerous? Is she crazy or something?

"I know what you're thinking Marshall and yes, I do want to marry someone like you." She smiled and said,

"I love you Marshall."

Fionna's POV

"Hahaha. Hey look! A shooting star!" I said excitedly. I closed my eyes. I wished for.. secret! I won't tell you! Otherwise, the wish wouldn't come true, right? If you're wondering where I am know, well I' still here hanging out with Flame Prince. I looked at him and saw that he was closing his eyes. Maybe he's wishing? I giggled.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "So what did you wish for?" I awkwardly asked. "Oh, just nothing." He smiled. I blushed and looked away. I stared at the sky. The sight was absolutely breath taking and it made me so relaxed. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Hey Fionna?" I heard him say. "Hm?" I said; still with my eyes closed.

"What is your relationship with that vampire dude?" he innocently asked. I was a bit surprise by his question so I opened my eyes and met his ruby-like flaming eyes. "Umm.. why do you ask?" I said looking at the grass. "Just curious." He shrugged. I sighed and said "We're just friends."

He looked at me like I've grown three heads. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah.. why?" I asked slowly. "Because from the looks of it, I don't think he'll see you as a friend." He said and looked at the sky. "The way he looks at you is so different Fionna, Am I the only one noticing this?" Then he looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I really don't know Flame Prince.." I looked into the sky, admiring it's beauty. I took a deep breath and said,

"I… don't..know.."


	6. Talk to me

Marshall's POV

My eyes went wide. What did she say? She loves me? For real? No one has really said those three beautiful words to me before. Not even my mom. So how could she say that when we only met several hours ago? Heck! She didn't even know me yet! "Don't say such things.." I managed to say after that scene.

"No, it's true. I really do." She said, smiling at me. I lowered my head to cover my face. My face was dark now. I was staring at the ground. Even Fionna didn't say those words to me. And why the fuck would I expect that? She doesn't even love me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alice, please stop saying that.." A lump formed in my throat. I bit my lower lip to stop myself, this was too hard. How can I return her feelings if I don't even love her? "Marshall… I know you can't accept the fact that I love you and I'm sure you won't believe me but.. I just want you to know that I will wait for you to fall in love with me."

I looked at her. She was crying. Is that tears of joy or something? She was really sincere. What should I do? I don't know what to do at a moment like this. _Hug her, stupid. _A voice said in my head. Oh no. I really don't do hugs.

She wiped her tears and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't force you to love me." She said and faced my mom. "Umm.. mom? Can I go to my room now? I really want to rest." She said. "Yes of course dear. Marshall, take her to her room, it's right next to yours." She smirked at me. Dang it!

I grabbed Alice's hand and went to the door. Let's get this over quickly!

Alice's POV

He grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I instantly felt butterflies on my stomach and my heart was beginning to fasten. "Umm.. y-you really don't have to.. I can w-walk.." I was stuttering! I really look like an idiot right now.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me then looked at our hands. He immediately let go of my hand. A knife went through my non-existing heart. It really hurts. "Okay then.." he said, "Let's go.." and started to walk down the hallway. I followed him so I was on his back.

The tension in the air was thick. None of us decided to speak. It was an awkward silence until he spoke up. "Alice?" he said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I love Fionna, not you.." I stared at him in disbelief. My hands were in a fist. I looked at the ground, confused by his sudden outburst. Why did he have to say that? My face was dark now.

After a few minutes, we arrived at my room. "This is your room Alice. If you want something just ring the bell inside your room and a servant will come." He said. I nodded silently. "Okay, I'll see you around then.." he walked away.

I immediately went inside and locked the door. I hugged my knees and buried my face to it. It was clearly obvious that he still loves that disgusting human. What does he see in her? What does she have that I don't? I hit my head at the door. This was so frustrating!

I stood up and walked to my bed. I sat down and buried my face on the pillow. I want Marshall Lee to be mine and mine ONLY! But how the hell can I do that if he keeps thinking about Fionna?! I groaned and laid down.

I need something that can change his feeling for Fionna, something so powerful. I narrowed my eyes. But what?

Then it clicked. I got it! I smiled to myself. I've got the perfect plan.

Marshall's POV

As I was walking back to mom's office, I kept thinking about what I said to Alice. I didn't mean to be rude but it's the truth. And I'm hoping she'll accept that. And about the marriage, it's still a no-no for me. Who could blame? I didn't want to be tied to someone I don't love. It was still Fionna.

"What are you up to Marshall Lee?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stopped in my tracks and didn't bother to look around. I know that voice very well. It's really surprising that she's here. "Cake."

"Marshall." She said. "What are you doing here?" I said, coldness was obvious with the way I spoke. "I should be the one asking you that." I can sense her slowly taking steps towards me. I turned and looked at her "Have you heard of the words 'The Vampire King'? That's what I am right now my feline friend." I smirked at her.

She looked taken aback by my answer. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, I'm managing the Nightosphere now. Killing mortals like you. In fact, you should be lucky that I didn't kill you right here and now." I saw her shoulders began to shake. "Y-you wouldn't d-dare." She stuttered. "I am capable of doing that, my dear Cake." I smiled at her.

She was fidgeting with her fingers. I was clearly amused by this. She took a deep breath and said, "What happened between you and Fionna?" Now it was my turn to tense. But I quickly recovered and narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want to know?" she snapped and looked at me in the eyes. "Why do you think I want to know?"

I looked at her eyes and sighed, "I accidentally bit her." Her eyes widen and her jaw hang open. "So that's why.." she said. "What?" I asked, even though I clearly heard her. "N-nothing.." she looked down at the floor. "Why didn't she tell me this?" she asked, obviously to herself. I kept quiet and let her talk.

"Why did she have to lie to me?" she said and covered her face with her paws. "Is that all?" I asked. "No more questions?"

"Unless.." she said and looked at me, horrified. "Marshall, I have one more question and please tell me the damn truth." She said seriously and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you love Fionna?"

I smiled. The answer was so damn simple. "No."

Fionna's POV

'_Where the hell is Cake?!' _I thought to myself and looked out at the window. It was raining outside, perfect for my mood today. I've been feeling empty lately, like something's missing. It's like I'm missing someone.

_Marshall Lee._

That name suddenly popped to my mind. After that talk with Flame Prince, I was always thinking of him. '_The way he looks at you is so different Fionna.' _I furrowed my eyebrows. What was that suppose to mean?

My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. '_I wonder who it is.'_ I picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _I asked.

"_Hey Fionna! It's me Prince Gumball." _I blushed and felt my knees went jelly. I forgot everything about Marshall Lee.

"_Y-yes PG? Anything you need?"_

"_Please come here. I've got something important to tell you."_


End file.
